


Concerning Skyfire’s Unfortunate Courtship - Part Four Side Fic

by odd_stick (KrakenAntlers)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coitus Interruptus, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Side Story, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAntlers/pseuds/odd_stick
Summary: Hound just got back from a mission and wanted to wash up. Mirage had his own ideas about that.  (This is a side fic to a series by LJ@sakimus_prime, but you shouldn't have any issues reading it stand-alone.)





	Concerning Skyfire’s Unfortunate Courtship - Part Four Side Fic

**Author's Note:**

> **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN 2010 and posted on LJ**
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Mirage x Hound, Skyfire, Red Alert, hinted Red Alert x Skyfire (G1)  
> Rating: NC-17 (STICKY)  
> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Hasbro and friends. Also – the CSUC series is LJ@sakimus_prime’s.
> 
> A/N: Behind the scenes for one of the ‘incidents’ that takes place in LJ@sakimus_prime’s fic, Concerning Several Related Incidents, which is part of a series. READ HER SERIES. https://sakimus-prime.livejournal.com/12187.html#cutid1  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6409647/1/Concerning-Skyfire-s-Unfortunate-Courtship

Hound had just walked into the crowded wash racks when he felt the brush of fingers along his back struts. The bold touch and the whisper in his audial had him bypass his intended companions with a friendly wave and instead head towards the stalls in the back. The scout picked a careful path through the multitude of ‘bots exiting and entering the stalls, but managed to avoid bumping into anyone too badly.

He finally managed to break through the crowd and finally found a stall with empty neighbors. Subtly glancing around, he slipped in. He had just enough time to turn on the solvent spray before invisible arms wrapped around his middle and a warm chassis leaned against his back. A slight distortion in the air and mist appeared at the edge of his peripheral vision as Mirage finally dissipated his invisibility cloaking.

“Heya lover,” Hound greeted as he rested his hands over the spy’s.

The Ligier snuggled closer as he placed a trail of kisses along Hound’s neck. The green mech’s engine purred happily and didn’t stop doing so even when Mirage withdrew far enough to rest his chin on Hound’s shoulder. “I was worried when you missed your check-in.”

The Jeep turned his helm just enough so that he could meet Mirage’s optics. “Couldn’t be helped,” he murmured. The spy nodded in understanding. The two leaned into each other, always glad to be reunited after they were separated by their respective duties.

Solvent still steadily raining down on them, Hound revved his engine as he turned in his friend’s arms. He brought his hands up slowly, dragging them up Mirage’s frame as he went until finally settling on the sides of the blue helm. Gently grasping, he tilted the spy’s head and leaned in for a kiss. Mirage met him open mouthed and the lust he’d been subduing spilled across their Bond. Hound’s knees nearly buckled, but he still smiled into the kiss. “Was wondering when you’d let that out,” he mumbled between kisses. “I was planning on getting cleaned up for you, but I like your idea better.”

“I thought you might,” the blue and white mech replied as his hands wandered south. The spy was well aware that they’d already wasted too much precious time in their hiding spot. In such a public place, the chance of discovery was high, astronomically so at this time of day. It was time to get to back to the plan at hand – reacquainting himself with his Bonded.

Hound barely stifled the groan that escaped him when Mirage pulled back from their kisses. The gold optics that held his gaze were dark as thick honey. The green mech shuddered with pleasure as his Bonded kept their optics locked while sinking to his knees.

Nimble hands swept broad strokes across the plating on his thighs and hips. Mirage teased the transformation seams that he could comfortably reach, loving the quiet hums and moans his actions withdrew from the scout. He gave his own hum of appreciation when he finally reached for the manual switch to the bulkier mech’s interface panel.

Hound sighed in relief when his spike was released and allowed to extend. He then subsequently tensed and curled forward when Mirage wrapped his hand around the sensitive piece of equipment and swiped his glossa along the tip. The jeep had to brace his hands on the blue and white mech’s shoulders to keep from losing his balance. Mirage didn’t mind the weight and proceeded to drag his glossa from root to tip before wrapping his lips around his lover’s spike.

With his fingers firmly wrapped around the base, Mirage slowly drew more of the spike into his mouth. Encouraged by the muffled whimpers of pleasure coming from above him, Mirage moved - his glossa doing unspeakable things as he withdrew before diving back in. He had just barely settled into a very pleasurable and teasing rhythm when they both heard the distinctive sounds of a larger mech entering the stall beside them. Hound tensed and Mirage withdrew, hands repositioning to the black hips. The mystery mech said nothing and was probably unaware of their presence.

Mirage, still on his knees, shot a devious glance at his Bonded. Hound’s optics paled; he knew what Mirage was silently suggesting, but could they really go through with it?

The quiet sounds of bathing came from the occupied stall and Mirage grinned wickedly before making the decision for them. The Ligier rose to his pedes and pulled Hound into a deep kiss. The meeting of lips and glossa managed to hide the startled squeak that escaped the green mech as his partner took hold of his spike again. Hound’s hips bucked as the delicious friction caught him unprepared.

This time, the spy was aiming to bring his lover to completion so they could escape the wash rack and retreat back to their room. Unfortunately, his plans hadn’t included a private comm. from Red Alert bypassing his ‘do not disturb’ message.

//Mirage, I need you to do something for me,// said the calm and authoritative voice. Mirage froze at the interruption, drawing a frustrated and confused look from Hound.

//What is it Red Alert?//

//Skyfire is in the stall beside you and has forgotten his cleaning rag. Would you kindly lend him yours?//

The spy growled under his breath and reluctantly withdrew his hand from Hound’s spike. He hid his face in the scout’s neck so he wouldn’t have to look at the pout he could never fight. //And why would I want to share my cleaning rag with Skyfire?//

Mirage could easily picture the gleam in the Security Director’s optics when he received the reply. //Interfacing in the wash racks is against the rules. I wonder how Prowl would react if he were to find out.//

The blue and white mech cursed and growled, frustrated by the black mail and his inability to finish what he’d started with Hound. He reached into his subspace and pulled out one of his extra cleaning rags. There was no way he was going to hand over his favorite one just because Red Alert was threatening him. He tossed the rag over the separating wall of their stalls, smiling in satisfaction when the wet smack reached his audials.

“Um…Thank you,” the now identified mech said.

“Just toss it back over when you’re done,” he replied.

“Right…I’ll be quick,” the shuttle assured.

Mirage grunted in response as he tried to burrow deeper into Hound’s confused but reassuring hold. The scout hadn’t been privy to the private comm. conversation, but the blue and white mech whispered a promise that once they made it back to their room he’d make it up to his frustrated Bonded.


End file.
